Home Visit
by Trufreak89
Summary: The night before the closing events in 'countrycide'Owen pays Gwen a home visit for some aftercare… GR GO


**Title: **Home visit

**Summary: **Set in the episode Countrycide. The night before Gwen ends up at Owens, he pays her a home visit for some aftercare…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG-13

**A/N: **Slight spoilers for Countrycide.

"Excuse me mate!" Owen looked up from his drink to find a man a little older than him standing behind him, a friendly drunken smile on his face. "I don't suppose I could borrow you're mobile? I think I've lost mine…need to call the misses."

Owen fished the phone out of his pocket and handed it over to the man. He hardly looked like he could walk never mind run off with it so he returned to his drink, waiting for the stranger to finish with it. "Hey- Who's Owen?" The Welshman frowned as his wife greeted him in a less than friendly manner. "No, it's me." He slurred. "I've lost my phone, borrowing some lad's. I'm going on with the boys so I'm just staying over at Dave's the night. I'll see you in the morning sweetheart." He ended the call and then looked at the number. He'd typed in His wife's number from memory and the phone had registered it as 'Gwen'.

Handing the phone back over he frowned at the younger man who looked up at him innocently. "Your name Owen?" He nodded, waiting for the stranger to start a fight or leave. "How you got my wife's number?" Owen looked at the calls list and saw the last number dialled was to Gwen Cooper.

"We work together, in special ops." Owen replied, seemingly satisfying the drunken man. After a few more minutes of banter, Rhys was finally pulled away by one of his equally drunk friends. Owen grinned as a plan went through his mind. He loved it when fate was on his side.

Gwen stirred as she heard a knock at the front door. Rolling her eyes she went to answer. "Let me guess, you forgot your keys too?" She opened the door with a playful frown on her face, but didn't find the man she was expecting. "What the hell are you doing here? Rhys is in the living room!"

Owen leant against the doorframe, a satisfied grin on his face. "Really? He got home fast. I just left him in some bar in town." Gwen frowned, loathing the smug look on his face.

"What do you want Owen?" She snapped, self-consciously pulling her dressing gown closed.

"I just came to check on you." He flashed his doctor's bag. "Why? What do you want me here for?" Frowning in disgust she stepped aside to let him in and then slammed the front door, telling him exactly how she felt about him being there.

"Nice place." He muttered as he set his back down on the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa. Gwen stood hesitantly by the door, not trusting herself around him. "It's a little hard to check your wound from there." She slowly made her way over to the couch. She looked bemused as he stood up to let her sit down and then told her to lie down.

"It's the best way for me to check it." He reassured her. Still frowning she removed her dressing gown and lay down on the sofa. He pulled her pyjama top up to reveal the second dressing he'd given the wound. Peeling the bandage away he found the red and angry skin around the bullet wound. Pressing down slightly, he caused Gwen to scream and her hand grabbed the back of his neck, as she had when he'd removed the bullet. This time there was no gentle caressing though. This time her hand gripped his neck and hair, pulling it uncomfortably.

"It's a bloody good job I only need to do this once. I'd be bald in a week." He joked. She smiled slightly, releasing her grip on his neck, but leaving her hand where it was. He took out a vial from his pocket and attached it to a hypodermic.

"What's that?" She quizzed, but didn't stop him injecting her with it.

"Watch." He replied simply and sat back, waiting for the contents of the vial to kick in. Gwen stared in amazement as the skin around the injury began to return to its normal colour and grow over the wound, leaving it completely healed and pain free in minutes.

"It's gone!" She laughed as she prodded at where her injury had been. She slung her arms around Owen to hug him as a thank you. Unfortunately for her he was knocked off balance and fell forward, half lying on her and pinning her down. He watched as her breathing hitched and her eyes stared at his lips. Smirking he adjusted himself so that he was fully lying on the sofa, trapping her beneath him.

"That all the thanks I get for saving your life? And then taking the effort to pay you a house call. Even the NHS would want more than a hug." Gwen watched his lips move as he spoke, entranced by them and all too aware of how close they were.

Owen seemed to read her mind and closed the distance between the two of them crushing their lips together in a needy and lustful kiss. It had been two days since their conversation in the woods, and both desperately wanted the kiss they'd been deprived off.

Owen's hands groped for the hem of her top as Gwen pulled him tighter against her and began tugging at his T-shirt. She had it over his head when the phone began to ring. "Leave it." He pleaded as she tried to move away to answer it. Pinning her wrists down he began to plant a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach, leading to her pants.

"Hey it's me!" Rhy's drunken slur filled the room. "I got my mobile…the bastards had hidden it from me…anyway I'm getting a taxi back soon, don't want to leave you all alone all night. See you soon."

"Fuck!" Gwen cursed. She tried to sit up but Owen still held her down. "Get off!"

"I was trying to." He went to kiss her again, but she drove her knee upwards and sent him sprawling on to the floor. She got him to his feet and shoved him to the front door. He dug his heels in when they got there and tried to kiss her again, she gave in and quickly found herself against the wall with his hands all over her.

"No!" She shoved a disgruntled Owen away. "We can't do this! I love Rhys!" He smirked as he opened the door to leave.

"Yeah, but you **want** me." He smirked as a blush spread over her pale skin. "You know where I am when you finally get sick of the lousy shag." He dived out of the door as she went to slap him, leaving her waiting for Rhys, her pyjamas dishevelled and her lips red and swollen. She slammed the door shut, rattling the whole apartment. She hated it when Owen was right.

End


End file.
